1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor structures, and more specifically, to a method of making a semiconductor structure utilizing spacer removal and semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor structure manufacturing is a continually developing technology. For example, stressor ILD materials have been used for providing enhancement to device performance. However, techniques for safely removing a gate spacer after silicidation in an effort to locate the stressor ILD closer to the device channel are needed, in which damage to the device silicide regions is avoided. In addition, Miller capacitance undesirably increases as pitch and spacer thickness is reduced, which further leads to circuit performance degradation.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for overcoming the problems in the art as discussed above.